A Wonderful Picnic
by superhatgirl
Summary: Luke and Angela had been friends for a couple years, what happens when it becomes something more?
1. Chapter 1

Me and Luke had been friends for two years now and I had developed a crush on him. It was typical that I got a crush on him, and ironic that I got it at the same time as Selena did. Me and Selena had been neutral meaning not best friends but not enemies. In fact it was kind of hard to make enemies on this island. The whole neutral thing with Selena completely changed one late fall day.

_****_It was about six days till my birthday and I was just going to go outside to tend to my farm work when I heard a knock. Of course at this point I had to become to the surprise of the random knocks by now, but who I saw at the other side almost made me jump. I attempted to keep my cool knowing that if I offended her I would be in serious trouble. "Hey what's up?", I asked. She smiled. "Hey I was hoping to get your opinion on something.", she said looking a little bit nervous. I took a deep breath and replied, "What is it?" She looked up and stated, "I have a crush on Luke." It felt like I had been crushed. Littererly. Of course I couldn't keep up with her she was beautiful. I was just a farm girl. What hit me harder was what she asked me next, "Should I go for it?" I was speechless. I wanted to tell her no, but what good would it do? She just wouldn't like me anymore. The only solution was to say my opinion. "I don't know...", I quietly mumbled. She looked stunned before giving me a glare. "I get it. You like him too. Whatever farm girl.", she hissed. I winced and waved. She stormed off and I crumbled heading out to tend to my farm. Maybe I had a chance? Probably not though….

The next morning I sat on my bed. I had today off because it was sunny and the plants were still wet from last night. I was thinking hard about my best friend. We wouldn't be the same with Selena in the picture. Then I heard a knock. I wanted to tell them to go away, but being me I walked over in my cut off shorts and tank top and opened the door. Then I saw Luke. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. "Hey there…..", I mumbled. "Angela? You alright?", he asked worriedly. I nodded and looked up. Hey he was still my friend he didn't deserve to meet my sobby self. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic.", he nervously mumbled. "Sure!", I giggled. He was cute if I was going to have him as a friend or not. He smiled, "Great meet me at the lighthouse at around… five.", he commanded in an army voice. I smiled, "Okay see you there."

At 4:30 I got in a blue tank top that said party like a princess, lighter denim shorts, and some blue nike shoes. Then I ran over to the lighthouse. "Heyo!", Luke shouted from over at the bench to the right of the light house. I grinned and ran over. He hadn't laid anything out so I was confused. He saw my face and had a sheepish smile on. "I don't really know how to set it up…", he mumbled. I smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about it, I can do it for you if you like." He nodded. I laid the blanket out, it was red and white checkered, iconic. Then I pulled the food out of the picnic basket. There was spinach cake, protein shakes, and banana pudding. Of course everything he loved, I smiled. Over the time we had been friends I had come to love any food he liked. It wasn't even on purpose, it was like it was meant to be. We sat down and had the best time of our lives. When we pulled out the spinach cake Luke shuffled through his pockets. When he pulled it out I noticed it was a wrapped present. What…..? Then it hit me, he had gotten me a present. I probably looked like I was drunk but I had the sloppiest smile on my face. "Here, its- wait open it first", he stuttered. I giggled. Carefully, I opened the small present. It was a picture of us together at the beach. "Happy Birthday Angela.", he whispered. I was so stunned, but what hit me the hardest ever is when he held out his hand. I slowly grabbed it and he pulled me up. Well it would have all gone well if he hadn't accidently pulled up too hard and had pulled me straight into a kiss. I was stunned, amazed, shocked and ten more words in the category all at once. When he pulled back he asked, "Angela will you be my girlfriend?" I covered my mouth with my hands. "Yes, yes, yes and more yes!", I squealed. He laughed, "Come on let's pick this stuff up." I nodded and helped pick up the wonderful picnic.

**_A/N: So as much as there is quite a bit of Luke x Angela I thought that I could contribute to that world. Thank you guys for all of your support!_**


	2. Advice

_**A/N: I just had this as a one shot. However, I got a request to continue this into a story so here we go! PS: I am going to try to make this an ok story, so I hope this doesn't ruin it for you, lol. **_

Ever since the picnic, I had been visiting Luke as much as possible. I could feel myself get all giddy every time I thought of him (Which was almost every moment I wasn't working and hanging out with my best friends). Part of me thought that maybe he would think I was a creep if he figured out that I thought of him a ton. Then I don't know if he will just shrug it off. Ugh, I just need to go to bed. Good night world.

The next morning I took care of my animals and headed out to Anissa's house. I had to drop off a juice I had made for her. I was also hoping she would have some advice for me. See, she was dating Jin and she was always very wise about these things. Not that she ever was brave enough to put her wisdom to use in her own relationship. "Is Anissa here?", I asked Craig. We had actually been getting along pretty well so far. He nodded, "Back in the storage room.", He confirmed. "Thanks!", I chirped. Happily, I skipped into the storage room where they keep all of their leftover produce and bags of seeds. Quickly, I scanned the room, spotting Anissa in the corner sitting on a crate. "Anissa! I brought you something.", I called across the room. "Hmm? Oh, Angela.", she smiled. I hopped over to where she was sitting. "Here you go!", I exclaimed. She smiled, "Thank you very much, Angela." "No prob. It was rad to go look for the new kind of berry.", I replied. She chuckled, "You are starting to talk like Luke." I turned four different shades of red. "See you around!", I called running across the room.

I walked over to the blacksmiths to bring Cloe her Tomato juice. Then it hit me. I forgot to ask Anissa for advice! Great. Hmm….who else could I ask….Oh! It would be awkward, but I could ask Dale for advice. He had always been like a father to me, even before me and Luke were together. I headed into the blacksmith to hand out the gifts I picked out a week ago.

When I walked out of the blacksmith, it was late. I truly hoped that the carpentry was still open. I walked up to the door and knocked once. Twice. Thrice. Arg! They aren't op- "We're closed! Read the sign next time-", Dale rambled. He stopped when he saw me. "Oh I'm so sorry Angela. What did you need?", he asked. "Sorry, I didn't read the sign like normal.", I apoligized. "Guess I was just too nervous…", I added quietly. "About what?", Dale asked, looking intrigued. Whoops! Well I guess I had to ask him at some point anyways. "Oh, umm...I wanted to ask you for some advice.", I sighed. "Well, I would be happy to help. However, I want to sit down somewhere. I'm guessing it's a bit personal, so let's go sit on the bench at the start of the woods.", he said. I quickly nodded, following him out towards the woods.

When we were both sitting down Dale asked, "Now what is it you needed?" I took a deep breath and replied, "I know this is a bit awkward, but I have always seen you as a dad. Here is my problem. I feel like Luke will think of me as a creep because I think about him a lot." He chuckled for a bit before it blew out to laughter. I winced. Did I say something wrong? "Don't you ever worry about it. Luke is a sweet boy. Plus when you start dating you have a sweet feeling. It fades a bit once you have been dating for a while.", he imparted. I let out the breath I was holding in. "Thanks.", I said gratefully. I hugged him and stood up. "See you tomorrow!", I called, running away.

That night I smiled. I guess I didn't need Anissa for advice.


	3. The Accident

Ever since me and Luke started dating, Selena was a big jerk to me. I attempted to shrug it off, but her words continued to linger. So one saturday afternoon I decided to go for a walk in the woods to clear my mind.

Slowly, I slipped my hands into my pocket. It had hit fall, so things were getting colder. Halfway through the woods, I saw a figure lying down. Is someone taking a nap? Quickly, I jogged over there to see what was going on. Then I saw it. Luke had somehow gotten beat up and was on the ground. Oh no! Being a farmer I was strong enough to carry Luke for a little. Picking Luke up, I ran to the clinic.

While Jin patched him up, I stood outside pondering how Luke got there. No-one on the island would beat anybody up, so the question was **what **happened. While I was lost in thought, pacing back in forth outside of the room, Jin tapped on my shoulder. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Luke is patched up, however I don't know his full condition yet. So please be quiet and ask no questions during your short visit." "Ok", I replied. Honestly, I wanted to ask all of the questions but I knew that Luke's life was more important than my questions.

Inside the room, I sat in a chair holding Luke's hand. That was until Selena burst in. "Is Luke alright?!", she asked trying to not sneer at me in front of Jin. "Quiet, woman. One person at a time. Out with you until Angela leaves.", he shooed. She looked thoroughly offended as she strutted out of the room. "Thank you.", I whispered. "It's nothing. She is an interesting woman.", he quietly replied. As I sat there waiting for Luke to wake up I could feel my eyes closing.

When I awoke, I was still holding Luke's hand, however Luke was up and rambling to Jin. Obviously, Jin had chased away Selena and let me stay. I took my free hand and rubbed my eyes until they fully opened. Luke flipped his head around to see me and he grinned. "Thanks Angela. I don't know what would of happened without you.", he said brushing his bangs out of his face. He had very messy hair and bandages all around him, so it was kind of hard to take him seriously when he was acting like he was four. "What happened?!", I asked worriedly. "Oh...um….well ya see...I...uh…", he stuttered. "Luke. If you don't want to tell me then don't. However, I would like it if you would not do whatever you did do again. Ever. Got it?", I reprimanded. He sniffed and replied, "Ok." He seemed like all of the energy he had disappeared. Did I do that to him? Oh no… "Are you okay?", I asked tilting my head. He sighed, "Yeah, it's just that sometimes you act like my mom and it reminds me of her. It's not wrong or anything, it's just hard to forget the past. Especially when I'm tired and I don't have anything to focus on.", he explained slowly with a lot of pain in his eyes. I just more than liked Luke, I loved him. As a friend and as a partner. There was no way I could cause him pain. No matter what I had to do, I would make his life happy. Even if it meant breaking up. "Luke if I'm causing you pain, is there anything I can do to stop?", I asked quietly, my head down. He went more paler than a sheet. "No no no! It's not you, not at all!", he quickly replied, his head shaking really fast. "Well, I guess I asked because it kinda sounded like I was causing you pain. I don't want to cause you pain, and I'll do anything not to.", I claimed. It broke a smile on his face. "Really? Anything?", he said his eyes lighting up. I nodded. "Then would you do anything to make me happy?", he asked grinning. "Mm-hm", I replied, wondering where he was going with this. "Then if you close your eyes it will make me happy for the rest of the day.", he stated giving Jin the look of 'you need to go now', which freaked me out. "Ah, I have finished all of the tests. Give him about an hour a of rest then he is free to go, but be careful Luke.", Jin confirmed. Me and Luke nodded. "Close your eyes.", Luke commanded. Okay? I closed my eyes, hoping that this truly would make him happy. Then it hit me, literally. He kissed me. Ah, that's why. When he pulled back he grinned. "Now I'm happy and don't you worry about anything else, okay?", he said holding both my hands in his. "Alright. Ya know…..I think you have something right there. I pointed to the hair all in his face. "Oh that. Well I guess I have to rest. Wake me up in a hour and we could go fishing or something…", he mumbled, laying back down. I smiled, he was super cute. Then Selena walked in to me and luke holding hands, while Luke rested. She made a disgusted face and stormed out of the room. Oh man, Selena is one of a kind….I smiled knowing that me and Luke would stay together at least for a little while longer.

**_**A/N: So, there it is! I am planning on giving this little fic three more chapters. It is going to end when Luke proposes (I think). Thank you all for taking time to read my stuff. I have been busy, so I won't be posting on my big stories as much. Before I go, I want to recommend you all to a fun Fire Emblem comic that is finished. It is on Youtube. It is voiced and everything! Just look up Robin x Chrom. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! =D**_**__


	4. Talking and Laughing

When Luke had gotten out of the clinic, his dad wouldn't let him out of the house. That morning I decided to give him some company after work.

"BAAA!", BuBu yelled. "I know I know, gimme a sec!", I replied, annoyed. I was working on feeding them all, but BuBu wouldn't have being the last one. When I finished feeding them all I shuffled to the edge of my property and looked below at the peaceful river.

I really enjoyed living in Carmel district. It had hot springs nearby, a waterfall five minutes away, and I could get anywhere fast if I had my horse.

I sighed, flicking a bug off of my pants. It was so close to winter it felt like the sky would pour out snow any moment. Leaving the serene area I had been standing in, I ran off to go find the boys.

When I arrived at the house I double checked the sign to make sure I wasn't bothering anyone. It looked like they had an hour until they were closed, so I knocked. Then I heard voices, "I'll get it!", one voice said, I was guessing it was Bo or Dale. "No you won't! Dad said not to get out of that chair until he came back! Now sit back down and I'll handle the customer.", another voice yelled. So I was guessing at that point Luke had wanted to get it and then Bo refused. It was kind of cute to see them together, one sensible and one not.

Bo opened the door still glaring at a silhouette of what i thought to be Luke. "Sorry for the wait, ma-", he started. Then he just froze right there. "Bo…?", I asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh sorry! Come in, dad will be home soon.", he hurriedly replied running up the staircase. I walked in carefully, hoping I wouldn't trip over anything. Then I felt my feet slip from under me. I had tripped on a tool left on the floor.

*Thud* "Oww…", I mumbled. "You ok Angela?", Luke called from across the room, still looking annoyed that he had to sit there. "Uh, yeah!", I stuttered. My face was red with embarrassment. I hoped I hadn't been too clumsy.

I picked up the notebook that dropped on the floor and without looking placed it on the table it had fallen off of. Slowly, and extra carefully, I made my way across the room. "Angela, did you happen to see what was in there?", Luke asked, worry written all over his face.

"No, why do you ask?" "Oh n-nothing I-I just w-was w-wondering!", he replied, his voice wavering. "Haha, calm down Luke.", I chuckled. "Kidding aside, I'm really sorry that I knocked that down. I tend to be really clumsy." "Don't worry about it! To make it up maybe we could go to the inn tomorrow night?", he asked. "Aren't you on bed rest?", I replied. "Oh I'm out of here tomorrow morning. My dad won't let me work though.", he answered.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you there." I turned to walk away, but Luke grabbed my hand and spun me around, "Promise?" I laughed, "Promise."

_**A/N: Well an extra chapter here. I had a window of time to write, so I have gotten a lot of things done. The next chapter will be Angela and him on a date at the inn. I think the one after that is going to be the last one. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. The Date Night

_**A/N: This was probably my favorite chapter to write besides the first one. I am sorry that I couldn't include the lyrics. It would be against the rules. This kind of helps you though, because you can imagine what Luke sings. You can also imagine what Angela sings. Thank you so much for reading this story. The next chapter is likely the last one.**_

That night I dashed inside to dress into nicer clothes. I couldn't afford super nice outfits, but I did have a few non-muddy outfits.

When I found the one dress I had, I smiled. It was perfect, not too fancy, not too casual. The dress dropped to my knees, flowing a bit from the waist.

It had small black straps for the sleeves. The dress was colored a light blue with a small black belt at the waist. The belt had a bow in the middle.

I slipped on some basic black dress shoes that my mom had sent me for my 20th birthday. They were flats that had a black bow at the toes.

Quickly, I grabbed the one purse I had and ran out the door.

When I got to the door of the inn, I took a deep breath. This was a date. It wasn't a big deal, right? We had been going out for a month and a half, it shouldn't have been a huge deal. I took a huge breath and opened the door slowly.

When I had shut the door behind me, I quietly walked into the room. After scanning the room, I saw luke in a nicer outfit than normal and headed over to the table he was sitting at.

"Hey, Angela! You look really nice today.", Luke commented. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, "Thanks, Luke. You look nice too."

"So, wanna do karaoke? It'll be fun!", he asked, happiness evident in his voice. "I can't sing though…", I sighed, looking down at the floor. I had taken a seat across from him and I was very nervous.

"Oh, come on! I'll do a song then you do a song! It might be a one time chance.", he suggested. I smiled and looked up, he did look like he really wanted to...I guess one song each wouldn't hurt.

"Ok, but just this one time, and don't expect some angel voice. I'm a farmer not a musician.", I sighed. His smile turned into a sloppy grin. "Thanks, Angela!"

I was supposed to go first. I took a deep breath and walked onto the small stage. "Ok, ladies and gentlemen. Today we are doing karaoke. Come and volunteer to sing if you want to! It's a once in a lifetime chance.", Kathy announced. Luke gave me the 'I told you so' look. I giggled. "Alright, first up we have Angela."

I started to sing the song that Kathy had picked out for me and for some reason everyone's mouths dropped. They were all staring at me. Maybe it's because I didn't hit that one note right? I continued to sing the song until it was finished.

When I came off of the stage, Luke smiled and said, "That was amazing! You do sound like an angel! I probably turned several different shades of red in that moment. "T-thanks.", I mumbled. Luke laughed, walking up the stage. While he passed me, his arm brushed mine and he grinned before walking up to the microphone.

While singing, he winked at me. I couldn't believe my ears. He sounded so perfect, it was insane. I smiled so wide I could have burst my face open any second. This was the guy I wanted to spend my life with. Wait what?! I have only been dating him for like 2 months. I've known him for almost 3 years though...no!

When he came down I smiled and hugged him. "Good job!", I exclaimed, pulling off of him. "Come on, we better eat before they close.", he commanded. "It's that late?", I asked, curios how time had passed that quickly. "Yeah! I was wondering how time passed that fast." I laughed, reaching for his hand.

**When Luke walked Angela to her doorstep…**

"I'll see you tomorrow.", I said hugging him. "I wish we could stay together forever.", Luke sighed. My face turned so red, it was probably the color of the red tulips out in my garden. "Oh um, you know I meant stay like this-" "Don't worry, I know what you meant.", I laughed.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and waved goodbye. He was such a good guy. I really did want to marry him.


	6. I Love You

_**A/N: I have an excuse. I have been (behind the scenes) working on a new story. I wanted to be finished with it before I post it up. I have too many unfinished stories XD. The summoner story will be updated soon, but for now I want to work on my writing skills before I dive into that one. I am kind of hoping I won't have to do too much research. You see I haven't actually played Heroes. My tablet crashed so I can only use it for alarms now...Well here is the last chapter of this story! Special thanks to: 10MidnightArrow11 for giving me a request to make a oneshot into a story. Here we go!**_

I dreamily sighed. I couldn't believe it, but I was finding myself dreaming about Luke. Again. I don't know why, but he's just so cute. Everyone always mistakes him for just some guy who doesn't know anything.

"What are you thinking about at this time of day?" I snapped my attention to where the voice was coming from. When I saw who it was, my face lit up. It was kind of embarrassing. Me sitting in my fields dreaming about the guy in front of me.

"J-just stuff.", I replied, my face turning red. "What kind of 'stuff'?", he asked, taking a seat beside me. I looked down at the soft grass below me, my short brown hair falling in my face. "Well...I guess...you…", I mumbled, playing with the grass.

He chuckled, "You really are too cute for your own good sometimes." My face turned pink. "Come on! I was hoping we could go on a walk in the woods. If that's alright." "Of course! Anything with you!"

When we made it to the woods, Luke's breathing started to get faster like he was nervous. "Are you alright Luke?", I asked, gently grasping his hand and turning him to me. I could hear his breath hitch. "No…", he sighed, putting his free hand in his pocket. I tilted my head. He took and deep breath. "Look. I'm only gonna say this once, so listen close. We've been friends for a long time and this might sound cliche, but I fell in love with you. Once we got together, it was enough for a while then I realized something. I wanted to marry you. Like really bad. I wanted to start a life with you. So Angela, will you marry me?", he confessed, getting on one knee.

I laughed, "You didn't even need to ask!" When he stood up, I leaped into his arms. He twirled me around and I just giggled, like a fangirl.

_**A/N: Yay! This is done! If anyone wants to see the wedding, then just ask! You can pm me or just request by reviewing! Thank you for taking your time to read my stuff, it means a lot. I always wanted to write, but I didn't know how it would turn out. Now I'm here writing! I really only write for fun, but I also want everyone to be able to read my stuff. Have a great day!**_


End file.
